


Sun is Shining

by gryvon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge: Slashy Summer Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike doesn't need sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun is Shining

"Spike!" A cheerful shout woke Spike from his slumber, followed seconds later by a large weight falling upon him. If he had breath, it surely would have been knocked out of him. Instead he just felt mild annoyance as he sleepily rolled over to face someone far too awake.

"Morning, Spike!" Xander beamed. He bounced slightly on the bed, his hips providing an interesting wiggling sensation that Spike would have explored further if he was more awake. Light beamed in around the cracks of the tightly shuttered window and he groaned, throwing an arm over his face in an attempt to block out the morning light.

"Xander." He drew the name out in a weary, patient tone. "What time is it?"

Xander squirmed over Spike's hips again and Spike felt his lower extremities begin to rouse. A single, thick blanket was all that separated them and he considered the possibility of getting Xander under the blanket with him without disturbing the cocoon of warm he rested in.

"1:30!" Xander proudly announced, as if reading a digital clock was some great mental feat. Spike groaned, the sound lost in the sudden Xander-babble pouring out of his boy. "Buffy and Dawn and Wills and I were just out at the park and the girls wanted to play Frisbee and it was bright and sunny out and it was so much fun." Every other word was accompanied with a cheerful bounce.

"They gave you chocolate didn't they?" Spike groaned, already imagining the time he was going to have staying asleep while Xander was this wound up. Five hours of sleep was not enough to deal with this.

"Yep!" Another bounce and Spike was sorely tempted to toss Xander under him.

Slipping an eye open, Spike half-glared at his lover from underneath his arm. Sunlight practically radiated off of Xander's skin, filling the room with brightness and warmth. With a grin, Spike changed his mind about staying under the blanket and pulled Xander down with him, rolling until Xander was beneath him with the blanket covering them both. The thick material served its purpose, trapping the heat from Xander's body in a warm bubble around them. Spike closed his eyes, resettling himself over the surprised human.

"Spike!" Xander protested as he started squirming his way towards the edge of the covers. Tightening his arms, Spike held the twitching bundle of warmth close to him, ignoring the boy's whining as he started to slip back to sleep.

"Spike, it's too warm under here."

Peeking an eye open, Spike smiled at the cute pout etched on Xander's face. "Then take off some clothes, luv, or need me to do that for you?"

Xander mock-frowned at him and continued wiggling. "But it's a nice day outside. You should come out with me."

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Spike glared down at his trapped lover. "Didn't realize you were that fond of sleeping next to a pile of ash."

Shock spread over Xander's face in a flash, and he hugged Spike tight to him apologetically. "Sorry. I forgot."

Snuggling back into the warmth, Spike let the comment go without a thought. "And I suppose you forgot what time I got in last night, too," he mumbled into Xander's shoulder. The boy had stilled enough that sleep was already pulling at him, making his limbs heavy and thoughts sluggish.

"Oh, right," Xander's voice was lowered from its earlier cheer, more calm and sedate now. "Buffy mentioned you were out late cleaning up some demon mess."

"Uh-huh." He nodded against the fabric of Xander's t-shirt. The warm fabric tingled against his skin, as close to the sun as he could ever get.

"So sleep now, play later?" Xander asked hopefully. A warm hand threaded through Spike's hair, strong fingers massaging in a way that drove all thought from his head.

"Play all the Frisbee you want later," he promised into Xander's shirt. "When 's dark and no more sun and..." His words trailed off as he sank back to sleep. Who bloody cared if the sun was shining. He had all the warmth he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
